Brave by Default, Hero by Choice
by eeveeextreme
Summary: Four heroes travel across the land of Luxendarc to awaken the crystals, in hopes of closing the Norende chasm. Even with a brave face, the Warriors of Light have to face many struggles, both internal and external (Will contain spoilers for the entire game) [Discontinued; being rewritten]
1. Prologue: Darkness

Prologue:Darkness

My hands. I stared at them in sheer horror. They were stained with blood. _Her _blood. Again I watched as her life slipped away. Again, her eyes clouded over as she was taken into death's embrace. Her lips parted slightly, as if asking, "Why?" "Why didn't you save me?" she had whispered in her final breath, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her eyes, once full of spirit; her lips, at one point moved as she spoke her many words; her cheeks, one day long ago they had a rosy glow to them. Now, her face, her beautiful, strong face, was ashen with death, her life pooled around her in a crimson lake. Why didn't I save her? Why did I cower in fear at the sight of that… that monster?!It was my fault my beloved had met such a gruesome demise.

I heard a shriek, that demon's wail, and the dissonance echoed in the surrounding darkness. Its laughter mocked me, strangling me, shaking me to my core. I lifted my face to where the sky was, but instead I saw the beast towering above me. It sneered, knowing my cowardice. It stood upon the corpses of my fallen comrades. It trampled upon the remains of my beloved. It delighted in their slaughter, rejoicing in its victory.

The fiend turned towards my wounded form. A crooked grin spread across its monstrous features. Reaching its arms skyward, it began to fabricate an orb of darkness between its terrible claws. It hurled the sphere into the ground before me. The earth shook and split apart, its gaping maw engulfing me.

I was plunged into darkness, falling for eternity. Its cackle, its mocking guffaw, resounded in my mind, telling me just how pathetic I was. I descended into darkness, swallowed by the shadows.


	2. Chapter 1: Reflections

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breaths coming out in short, rapid bursts. Damn, that nightmare again. I held my head in my hands, feeling my face wet with tears.

This wasn't the first tome I've had that nightmare, and it was surely not the last. Ever since I had woken up with no recollection of my past, I have been plagued by these nightly terrors. At first they were few and far between, the images a blurred mess of colors, most of them red. However, as time went on, as I met up with and traveled alongside my friends, these visions of death and despair frequented my sleeping hours, many I night unable to rest at all. The images have become clearer, sharper. Now I could even smell the scent of death, feel the stickiness of warm blood running between my fingers, even through my gloved hands.

The nightmares did vary, however. Sometimes the beast slew me instead of letting me fall. Usually we were on the main deck of Grandship, but other times we were at the edge of the Norende Chasm, or aboard the Eschalot.

There was one thing that never changed. In every horrid dream my companions, friends, were killed. Slaughtered. The way in which they met their demise was almost always at the hands of that monster. There were times when the scene before me had been so gruesome that I became physically ill in the waking world.

I guess I should be grateful that tonight's terrors were not as bad as they could be, but no matter how mild they may be, every horrifying nightmare shook me to my core. And, with snippets of my memories returning, I fear that they will only get worse.

I sat up quickly when I heard a soft creaking coming from the other side of the room, my muscles tense. I let out a sigh of relief when I realized it was just my friend with whom I shared the room. Once upon a time, a time that feels like it was an eternity ago, my friend, Tiz, had just been a mere shepherd boy in the sleepy village of Norende. That was until disaster struck.

It was just an ordinary day and Tiz and his younger brother, Til, were watching over their flock. Tiz had been standing beneath a tree, watching as his brother ran down the hill, weaving amongst their woolly friends. Tiz called out to Til, telling him to watch that he doesn't fall, which Til ends up doing anyway. The two share a short laugh before a large flock of birds fly overhead, cawing out in fright. A low rumble resounds beneath their feel, and suddenly a bright light bursts forth from the center of the village, the earth crumbling with the expansion of the blinding beam. Til struggled to get back on his feel, stumbling as he tried to run to his older brother. Til was just within the elder brother's reach when the ground collapsed beneath him. Tiz grabbed his brother's wrist, hanging precariously over the edge of the chasm. Tiz demands that Til gives him his other hand, but Til refuses, insisting that they would both fall at that rate. Tiz refused, swearing that, "I'm not losing you. Ever!" Yet, despite how tightly he held on, with one final quake of the ground, Tiz's grip on his brother slipped, and he watches, his eyes and heart filled with despair, as Til plummeted to his doom.

Tiz had only told me the entire in full detail once, after he himself had suffered from a nightmare. I had memorized the tale, for I had written it down in my journal, and had read it over many times.

Yes, my journal, once owned by the mysterious mister "D", at least, that's what I had called him. Now I know that he was, I was, the Dark Knight Alternis Dim.

This journal had been the only clue to my forgotten past. It was the only thing I had when I fist awoke with amnesia. However, it did not tell anything of the past, but only of the future. Or, at least, the future of the world my companions were from. I was the Alternis Dim from the world previous to theirs, so the events that were recorded had already happened in my world. But these events have already transpired in their world, too, as well as the next. We had gone through the Holy Pillar twice, or thrice for me, and we were on our way to awaken the Water Crystal for the third time. Yet, the Norende Chasm still lay open, a gaping scar in the earth.

I peered across the dark room, dimply let by the moon's glow filtering in through the windows. I could see the faint glint of Tiz's eyes in the darkness, reflecting the starlight, and I can just barely see that his brows were furrowed in concern.

"Are you alright, Ringabel?" Tiz inquired. He knew about my nightmares just as I knew of his. We kept them a secret from the others, although the girls had likely already figured it out. The oaken walls aren't soundproof, after all. Tiz and I already knew that Agnés and Edea were plagued by nightmares as well.

"I'm fine," I lied, trying to dismiss his concern with a wave of my hand, "don't worry about me."

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I was able to see my surroundings more clearly. I could now see that Tiz had raised an eyebrow, apparently not falling for my fibs.

"I'll be alright," I insisted, begins to untangle myself from the covers, "I just need some fresh air."

He still didn't look convinced, but he still lay back down as I quietly snuck out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Confessions

I snuck past the ladies' bedroom as quietly as possible. On a ship as old as this one, you were sure to step on a creaky board or two. I just hope I hadn't woken the rest of my companions as I had woken Tiz. Edea and Agnés needed their beauty sleep, after all.

I made my way out onto the main deck, walking over to the starboard side. I rested my arms on the railing, the nightmare replaying in my mind. The images became warped grew more gruesome, more horrifying, turning my stomach sour. I leaned forward over the side of the rail and heaved, spilling the contents of my stomach into the dark waters below.

'Blech,' I thought, wiping the bile from my mouth with my sleeve. At least no one had to see that disgusting display.

"Ringabel?"

Well, so much for that. To make matters worse, I recognized that voice to be the one that belonged to my angel, Edea. I hated for her to have to see me in such a sorry state.

"Good evening, my angel," I said, turning to face her, a forced smile upon my face. I hoped that it didn't look too fake.

"Don't act as if everything is fine, Ringabel," She growled, "And it's not 'evening' it's the middle of the night." Despite her aggravated tone, I could detect a faint sense of worry in her voice. Edea crossed her arms, looking at me in a way that told me to tell her why I was up at such a late, or perhaps early, hour. Damn, she wasn't falling for my façade, not that I had really expected it to work in the first place.

"What ever do you mean, my dear?" I replied, by voice starting to falter. I attempted to keep grinning despite the acidic tang of bile still lingering on my tongue. "I simply wished to get some fresh air and to admire the stars, although they could never rival your beauty."

"Cut the crap, Ringabel," she snapped, "do you really think I don't know what's going on, you moron?"

I gulped. Edea could be rather intimidation if she wanted to be, but an angry Edea could be downright terrifying.

"And what would that be?" I asked, pretending to act clueless. I mentally slapped myself for being dishonest with her, although Edea was likely to physically slap me soon enough.

Edea had been slowly making her way over to me and now her face was mere inches away from my own. Under normal circumstances, I would have enjoyed being this close to her. However, in this particular situation, I was cornered by an angry Edea with nowhere to escape to except into a certain patch of seawater that I would not wish to be swimming in anytime soon.

"You do it too," I sighed to myself, as quietly as possible, but Edea could probably hear me, being this close.

"What did you say?" she hissed.

"I said you hide your problems as well," I lashed back, "I do not know if you are aware, but I have noticed that, over time, you have been consuming more and more sweets."

There was the slap I was expecting.

"Are you calling me fat?" Edea demanded.

"Ow," I replied, "And no. What I'm saying is that you are consuming an excessive amount of sweets as 'comfort food', drowning your sorrows in sugar."

"You don't know what it's like!" Edea shouted, casing me to stumble in shock from her sudden outburst. "You don't what it's like having to kill those you loved, those you grew up with! You don't know the pain of having to attack your own father, being forced to defeat him because you chose to fight for your own truths and ideals rather than the ones you were raised on! You do not know what I have had to deal with, nor do you know the agony of having to go through it over and over again! You can never hope to understand my suffering, so stop sulking you stupid, self-centered bastard!"

Edea's eyes were flooded with tears, the droplets streaming down her face. Her face contorted with anger as she raised a hand as if to strike me again. As she swung her arm down I caught her by her wrist before her palm could make contact with my face.

"Maybe I do know," I growled, my voice dangerously low, scaring even myself. Despite my bitter tone, I could feel tears welling up my own eyes, threatening to spill over. I tried to blink them away; I could not show her my weakness.

"Maybe I do know," I repeated, my voice shaking," or maybe I do not. Unlike you, I do not know of any friends or family that I may or may not have had in the past. I have no past I can even speak of! For all I know, I might have killed my family or anyone who I had ever known. We never met a single person who recognized me, not one who might know who I was. Even with my memories returning, I still know next to nothing of my past. And no matter how horrible it might be, nothing is as painful is not knowing. A person is nothing if they have no past, nothing to identify themselves by. Without a past, or even a real name, I am nothing! Nothing but a stupid, lecherous, useless bastard!"

'So much for hiding my weakness', I thought as tears left wet trails down my face.

Edea just stood there, eyes wide with shock, taken aback by my anger. She was not used to this side of me. She was used to the carefree, flirtatious Ringabel, the amnesiac womanizer who occasionally offered a piece of advice or a bit of rare wisdom, relying on his mysterious journal to guide them. The Ringabel that stood before her now was a stranger. He was more like the Dark Knight Alternis Dim than her close companion. This strange man was a mess, drenched in sweat and a faint scent of bile still lingering on his breath. Who was this angry, sad, pitiful man?

I felt the muscles in Edea's arm go slack, and I released my hold on her. Her arm fell to her side, and I lowered my arm as well. Edea lifted her gaze, eyes looking into my own. Those eyes of hers were a churning sea of emotion. The anger in them was rapidly diminishing, and was replaced with other emotions. Instead, Edea gave me a look filled with sorrow, grief, guilt, and, worst of all, pity. I hated that look. I did not wish to be pitied. I was not worth it. I was a useless letch; I did not deserve anyone's pity, least of all hers.

"Don't look at me like that," I pleaded, "I am not worth pitying."

"You're a bigger idiot than I thought if you really believe that."

I lifted my head to meet Edea's eyes once more. While there were still scattered traces of sadness in them, her gaze was softer, a small grin beginning to surface.

"You aren't as worthless as you make yourself out to be," Edea began, "I mean, you're the only one who can pilot Grandship."

"I'm sure the three of you, along with Zatz and Datz, could have figured it out without me," I countered.

"Yeah, sure," Edea scoffed, "but not before we would sink to the bottom of the ocean."

"I highly doubt that," I replied, crossing my arms, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me, who was the first one to come running to my aid when I was…when I was…." her voice trails off, sounding hesitant.

"When you were entranced and captured by Fiore DeRosa," I finished.

"Yeah, that," Edea mumbled. Neither of us had good memories of that retched, vile man.

"I'm here for you," I told Edea reassuringly, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you. Never again. No one will ever take you away from me."

I embraced Edea for a brief moment, and, in the moonlight, I could see a light blush showing upon her cheeks. Once I had let her go, she opened her mouth as if to say something, but soon changed her mind, biting her lip.

"Oh, shut up, Ringabel," Edea said after a few moments of silence, affectionately punching me in the arm, "Let's go get you cleaned up." She wore a mock scowl, though I could see laughter shining in her eyes, and her tone was light.

"As you wish, milady," I replied with a bow, smiling.

Edea scoffed, rolling her eyes as she began to walk back towards the inn, with me following close behind. Even in the dim light I could see the smile upon my angel's face.


	4. Chapter 3: Understanding

My name is Edea Lee, daughter of the Templar, and right now I can't get this stupid grin off my face!

What was I even smiling for? It was just Ringabel after all. And Ringabel was a pig, a perverted womanizer; a philanderer! And yet…Argh! I just don't know why I care about that fool!

I must have expressed my frustrations aloud because, next thing I knew, the man in question was now walking alongside me, looking at me with concern.

"Are you quite alright, my dear?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I huffed, quickening my pace. Ringabel was just a friend, right? Besides, he could be practically unbearable at times! He was just a friend, nothing more. But what if... no, no, no! Bad head, stop making me think those things! But if… No! No ifs, ands, or buts! Ringabel is, and always will be, just a friend, so stop imagining those images, you stupid mind!

I was so busy shaking my head to clear my mind of those images that I forgot to watch were I was going. My foot got caught on a loose board, causing me to trip and fall. But, of course, Ringabel caught me before I hit the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked again, once I had gotten back on my feet.

"Yes, I'm fine," I growled, storming ahead. I made sure to watch where I was going this time.

Thankfully, Ringabel kept is mouth shut during the remaining walk back to the inn, although he kept giving me sideways glances as we walked down the hall to the bath.

"We're here," I announced once we were in front of the door.

"Ah, yes, it seems we are," Ringabel half-whispered. Then, with a bow, he added, "Thank you for assisting me, milady."

Ugh, did he have to do that? And he talked as if he thought I was going to leave, but I wasn't budging. Ringabel stood there for a few moments, looking at me with confusion, while I simply stood there, arms folded.

"Ah, um, aren't you going to return to your room and retire for the night?" Ringabel asked.

"Nope"

He sighed."And I don't suppose there is any way I could change your mind, is there?"

"Once again, nope."

Ringabel smiled grimly, "Not even with sweets?"

"Not even that," I replied, "Besides, the Proprietress is surely asleep at this hour, and I highly doubt she'd be too happy if you used her kitchen without permission."

"Heh, I do suppose you've got me there," Ringabel admitted.

"Yup. Now, be a good boy and strip."

Ringabel's face turned a bright red, making him look like a tomato. He babbled some incoherent nonsense, and I turned my back to him, chuckling.

I sat down on the counter of the sink, and I heard Ringabel fumbling about as he tried to remove his clothing.

"Need any help?" I asked, teasing him.

"N-no, I-I'm fine, I've got it," he stuttered.

I chuckled. Oh, how I loved to tease him. Ringabel looked so cute when he was flustered. Wait, what?

Soon enough I heard the sound of clothes hitting the floor and then the squeak of the faucet and the sound of the water filling the tub. After a short while I heard the squeak of the faucet again and the running water stopped. I heard a groan as Ringabel lowered himself into the tub with a sigh, the water making a small splash.

During the next few minutes, I grew bored, and began to kick my feet back and forth. The only sound was that of the water gently sloshing about. It was too quiet and I couldn't stand it.

"Ringabel-," I began before I was cut off by a loud splash.

Startled, I jumped off of the counter, whirling around to face the source of the sound. "Ringabel, are you-."

"I'm fine," he interrupted, "you just startled me is all. I had forgotten you were still in here." Ringabel had one hand covering his now-reddened face, and the other held out infront of him, as if trying to block my view, although though the tub covered most of him, anyway.

"Oh, okay," I sighed, "that's good."

Ringabel was no longer hiding his face, and instead he sunk lower into the tub, as if trying to turn invisible, his face still flushed a bright red.

"Well, it was getting too quiet in here anyway," I commented, "Maybe we could we could talk, or something."

Ringabel looked at me blankly for a few moments, blinking. Then, giving me a questioning look, he simply states, "You're weird," before continuing his task.

"What, and you're not?" I countered, scoffing.

"Touché," Ringabel chuckled, smirking.

"At least I got you to smile," I pointed out.

"I always smile in your presence," he declared with a grin.

"Those false smiles earlier don't count," I told him.

Ringabel's smile vanished like a puff of smoke, transforming into a dejected grimace. He hung his head, sighing, "I'm sorry, I do not enjoy lying to you like that. I-I'm just so accustomed to hiding my deeper emotions, concealing my weaknesses. I just don't want to be a burden to anyone, least of all to you."

"You remind me of someone else I knew," I said.

"Alternis Dim." That's wasn't a question, that was stated as a fact.

After a few moments of silence I asked him, "It's true isn't it? You were the Dark Knight Alternis Dim."

Ringabel shook his head somberly, "Not were, I am Alternis, always have been."

"But you're Ringabel," I objected, "Just because your memories are returning doesn't automatically make you the person you were before!"

He sighed deeply, "Only for a short while longer will I really be the man known as 'Ringabel'. Once all of Alternis's, no, my memories have returned, I doubt I will really know who I am anymore."

I reflected upon my thoughts for a moment before I came to a conclusion. "Well, it doesn't matter who you were, are, or will be, because, at least to me, you have always been, and always will be, the Ringabel I know and love."

Ringabel's stared at me, his eyes widening in surprise, and I could feel my cheeks flushing hotly as I realized what I had said.

"I-I mean, like a friend! Completely platonic friendship! Nothing romantic at all! Nope, nada, not at all!" I was rambling at this point, so I highly doubt I sounded even remotely convincing. Hell, I even doubted if I was being truthful, even in my frantic state.

Abruptly, Ringabel starts cracking up. At first a small chuckle that quickly turned into a full-blown guffaw.

"Hey, quit laughing at me," I shouted, pouting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he apologized, struggling to catch his breath. Still struggling to contain his snickering, he continues, "You're just so adorable when you are all flustered like that."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

In control of his breathing once me, Ringabel replies with a genuine smile, "I mean just what I said, Edea."

"Oh, just can it, Ringabel," I grumbled, "This isn't the time for your casanova attitude."

"I'm being serious," he replied, his expression confirming that he was, indeed, serious. "I really do love you."

I had no idea how to respond to that, so I just stood there in shock, looking like an idiot. Then I punched him in the shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me one day," Ringabel said, rubbing his arm where I had hit him.

"Good," I answered.

The both of us began breaking into laughter. We laughed until we were both gasping for air, giggles still bubbling to the surface every once in a while.

"Well, it seems that we've been talking for so long that the water has gone cold," Ringabel began, after we had settled down, "and I have yet to wash my back and hair. Guess I'll just have to deal with the cold."

"I could do it," I offered, "It would get the job done faster."

Ringabel was silent for a second before nodding. "Alright."

I knelt down beside the tub, Ringabel's back facing me. I poured a handful of soap onto his drenched back and began to lather it. Upon closer inspection I noticed that his back was toned and the muscles well-defined. However, I also noticed that he was covered in scars, bruises and other assorted injuries, some faded and others more recent. When my hands touched the marked areas he tensed up, as if wincing in pain. These couldn't have been from the battles we had all fought along our journey, could they?

"No, these aren't from any of the enemies we've faced," Ringabel said, interrupting my thoughts as if reading my mind, "Agnes is an excellent healer. I only have a few marks here and there from our adventure across these multiple Luxendarcs. Most of those are from, ah, before."

"Most of them?" I repeated, putting emphasis on the "most"."What of the others that weren't from before."

"Nothing you should be concerned with, my dear," he sighed, dismissing my question with a wave of his arm.

"No, I should be concerned," I insisted, grabbing his wrist. I gasped at what I saw. His arm was also covered in scars. I recognized these kinds of scars. He wasn't, he couldn't have been…

"Ringabel," I said, my voice barely a whisper, "Tell me the truth. Have- have you been harming yourself?

Ringabel bit his lip, turning his face away from me as if ashamed.

"Ringabel, please," I pleaded, "Be honest with me. I-I can't bear to not know why you're in such pain. Why have you been doing this? Please, just tell me, I'm begging you!" I could feel the tears welling up in the back of my eyes.

"It's the nightmares," Ringabel manages to choke out, "It's those damned nightmares." I had let go of his arm at this point and he was covering his face with his hands, sobbing.

"Ringabel, please, just tell me. Why are these nightmares causing you so much pain as to cause you to do this?" I continued to rub his back, more out of comfort than anything.

Ringabel takes his hands away from his face, and gazes up at the ceiling, tears streaming down his face. "Every time it's the same thing. Every night I have to watch you, Tiz, and Agnes die before me. Over and over I watch as you are slain right before my eyes. I just stand there helplessly as your life is taken away by some terrible monster. And there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Shhh, it's alright Ringabel, we're here. I'm right here," I said, trying to comfort him, "And we always will be. But, please, you need to tell us about these things. I feel guilty for not knowing how much pain you've suffered. Please, you need to tell me when you're hurting. I'll always be there for you, like you're always there for me. Sure, you can be a real pain in the ass sometimes, but you're an essential part of our team. You're our friend. And it makes me sad that you still feel as though you need to hide from us. Listen; from now on you're gonna tell me when something's wrong all right? And we'll kick those nightmares right into Mount Karka!"

Ringabel chuckled. "How can you kick something that isn't physical? I appreciate the gesture but it's not possible."

"Well, I can still try!" I declared, standing up and clenching my fists, "Ain't nothing gonna escape the power of Edea Lee!"

Ringabel shook his head, chuckling, "You really are something."

I laughed as well, "Hahha, I try."

"Anyhow," I began, sitting back down, "I really ought to finish washing your back and hair. The water must be freezing by now."

"Hahaha, well I can tolerate it for a little longer. Besides, as long as you're by my side, I'd be willing to travel to the moon and back."

"The moon?" I scoffed, as I rinsed off his back and poured water over his head to get his hair damp, "What a silly idea, traveling to the moon. How would you even do that?"

"You never know," Ringabel replied, "If Grandship can fly, maybe someday people will be able to fly to the moon someday."

"Maybe," I said as I ran the shampoo through his hair, "but still sounds silly. Why would you even want to go to the moon?"

Ringabel shrugs. "I don't know, it just seems interesting. Like, space is supposedly a vast infinite void. Yet, we don't know for sure what's really out there."

"I suppose you're right," I chuckled to myself as I began to take bunches of his platinum-blonde hair, forming the soapy locks into little ponytails.

"What are you doing?" Ringabel inquired. Oops, looks like I had been caught.

"Just playing with your hair," I explained, "Mother always messed with mine when I was little."

Ringabel chuckled, "And I vaguely remember some evil little girl who was always trying to put her adopted brother's hair into pigtails all the time."

I gave his hair a quick tug at the "evil" comment before chuckling at the memory of a young Alternis wandering the halls with his hair in several little ponytails tied with assorted colors hair bands.

"Okay, you're done," I announced once I had finished rinsing his hair.

"What, already?" Ringabel whined, "I hoped to be serviced by my angel a little longer."

"Don't make me regret doing this," I said, throwing a towel at him.

"I won't," he promised, toweling off his we hair," Although I will have to return the favor someday, Edea."

"In your dreams, Ringabel," I scoffed,"But from now on you need to tell me when you're troubled, okay?"

I faced towards the door to offer Ringabel some privacy while he finished drying off.

"Once you've finished drying off, we're heading back to our rooms," I told him.

"Can't I at least get dressed first?" he asked.

"No," I answered, "those clothes reek, Ringabel. I won't allow you to get that stench all over yourself just after you've taken a bath."

"But it's cold," Ringabel whined.

"Don't be such a baby, our rooms are right upstairs," I said, "besides. You put up with the cold bath water so you can survive a twenty second walk."

"Fine," he grumbled, leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

We walked back to our rooms quietly, and the only noise breaking the silence was the creaking of the wooden boards beneath our feet.

"Hmm, how peculiar," whispered Ringabel, peering into the darkness of his room, "Tiz isn't in his bed."

"Maybe he got up to get a glass of water or something," I shrugged.

"Perhaps," Ringabel murmured in reply.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my room now. See you in the morning," I said, turning away and beginning to talk a step towards my own room.

"Edea, wait," he called, grabbing my wrist, "please."

I turned back to face him again, asking, "What is it, Ringabel?"

"Stay with me," he replied.

"Ringabel, w-what-," I stammered, warmth crawling up my cheeks.

"I need your presence by my side," Ringabel whispered, "at least for little while. Please."

Oh, so that was all. "Ah, alright, just let me get something from my room."

Ringabel nodded, going into his own room, and I walked down the hall to my own. I was about to open the door when I heard voices coming from within. I listened closer and was able to detect the voices of Tiz and Agnes. Ah, so that's where he was, that sly dog. Chuckling softly to myself, I doubled back and returned to the other room and found Ringabel already dressed, well, in his drawers and a night shirt, anyway, and lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Not tired?" I asked, pulling a chair up next to the bed before sitting down.

"No, not really," Ringabel replied, "did you find what you needed?"

"Nah, it wasn't important anyway," I told him, "but I do know where Tiz ran off to."

"Oh, really? Do tell."

I jabbed my thumb in the direction of the wall that separated the girls' room from the boys'.

Ringabel raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "With Agnes, eh? I never imagined that Tiz would have ever been able to get into her bed."

"Oh, be quiet, Ringabel," I said, lightly punching his shoulder. We both laughed.

"If only this happiness could last forever," Ringabel sighed.

"Well, it can't," I replied, "without the bad times you can't properly appreciate the good times."

"Heh, I suppose you're right, Edea."

"Um, is there anything I can do to help you sleep?" I asked, "Tea, a story, maybe a song? Although I'll admit I'm not the greatest singer in the world."

"Well, there is one thing," Ringabel replied, grinning cheekily.

"I can, and will, flip this bed over if you keep that up."

"I don't doubt that," Ringabel chuckled.

I sighed, leaning my back up against the chair. "Ugh, I'm not that tired either, but we need to sleep. We've got another crystal to awaken tomorrow."

Ringabel nodded. "Yes, we all need to get a good night's rest. However, even if you do fall asleep, you aren't going to get a sufficient amount of rest in that chair."

"Well, where else do you expect me to sleep?" I huffed, "I don't want to use Tiz's bed in the off chance he does come back."

"Oh, well, you could always, um…" Ringabel began, struggling to get the words out, "you could, ah, sleep here in, uh, my bed."

"I'm gonna flip the bed."

"No, wait, please!" he protested, "I-I swear, my intentions are pure!"

"Uh-huh," I responded, still not believing him."

"B-but if you truly still doubt me," Ringabel added, "I can just sleep on the floor and let you have the bed. After all, you need your rest more than I d-"

His words were cut off as I kissed him. At first his eyes were wide with shock, but then his face softened, closing his eyes and kissing back.

"No one is sleeping on the floor," I said once we broke apart, "I'll take you up on your offer."

Ringabel seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as I got under the covers.

"But no funny business," I warned him one last time as I settled in.

"I would never dream of it, my angel."

For a second I considered pushing him out of the bed, but I was tired. I closed my eyes, allowing the comfort of sleep to surround me.


	5. Chapter 4: Lullaby

Tiz watched as his two companions argued. I wasn't a rare occurrence, for the two fought often, but they could be rather loud, and it was the middle of the night.

Originally Tiz had planned to follow Ringabel himself, but then he encountered Edea emerging from her room she decided to follow him instead. Edea had likely been awoken by her own nightmares. Betraying your home country and having to slay those you grew up with isn't something that rests easily on the mind.

The young shepherd boy was startled when he heard footsteps approaching from behind. He turned around to find the last of their companions standing behind him.

Agnes yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Is everything alright, Tiz? I heard shouting."

"Don't worry, everything's fine. It's just Edea and Ringabel arguing again," Tiz answered, "I hope they didn't wake you."

"Do not worry, Tiz," said Agnes, "they were not the cause of my awakening."

"That's a relief," Tiz sighed, "I just hope they don't wake everyone else. But enough about them, why are you awake at this hour?"

"Oh, well, it's nothing really," replied the vestal, avoiding the shepherd's gaze and shuffling her feet.

"Agnes," Tiz began, his voice filled with concern.

"Please, do not worry about me," Agnes told him, trying to dismiss his concern.

"Only if you're sure," Tiz murmured, "Anyhow, I'm sure those two can handle themselves, so I think I'll head back to bed. Goodnight, Agnes."

"Tiz, wait," Agnes called, grabbing his hand, "Can you stay with me for a little while? At least, until I fall asleep. Please."

"Oh, um, o-okay," Tiz complied, although warmth was crawling up his face.

They walked back to the girls' room quietly, Agnes still holding Tiz's hand. The shepherd was grateful for the darkness; he did not want Agnes to see how red his face had gotten.

Tiz sat on the edge of the bed as Agnes got under the covers, facing away from him. HE watched as the vestal's breathing slowed to the rhythmic pattern of sleep. Tiz's gaze softened, and sighed quietly with a smile. Agnes looked so peaceful as she slept, and was still radiant as always.

The shepherd had just begun to nod off when the vestal spoke.

"Tiz?"

"Wha-huh?" Tiz babbled, startled and looking around in confusion. "Oh, Agnes, I thought you were asleep. What is it?"

"I-I can't sleep," Agnes whimpered, grasping the blankets tightly in her fists, "I'm scared."

"Scared?" Tiz asked, perplexed, "Whatever for?"

Agnes sat up with a sigh, placing her hand in her lap. "I've been having doubts."

Tiz shuffled closer to Agnes, placing his hand on top of hers. "What sort of doubts?"

The wind vestal sniffed, tears beginning to well up. "Well, this is the third world in which we have needed to awaken the crystals," Agnes began, and Tiz nodded for her to continue. "I wonder how many times, how many more worlds, we will have to go through this. And, and…" she began choking on her words, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"And?" Tiz repeated, "And what, Agnes?"

"Please forgive me Tiz!" the vestal cried, "for I have begin to believe that we may never close the Great Chasm!"

Agnes curled up, wrapping her arms around her legs, crying with her forehead against her knees, her whole body convulsing with her sobs.

"Oh, Agnes," Tiz sighed, resting his hand on the vestal's shoulder, "You have no need to be sorry. To be honest, I've been thinking the same thing."

"What?" Agnes gasped in surprise, lifting her head, "But Norende is your hope, and you're the most hopeful one out of all of us!"

Tiz wrapped an arm around Agnes, holding her close to his side. "That may be true," the shepherd began, "and I still want the chasm to close. But, even so, I am glad to be here with you. People say home is where the heart is, and my heart is with you, Agnes. You are my light, my ray of hope, and I love you."

Agnes sat up suddenly and stared at Tiz, hey eyes wide in shock. "Tiz, what-?"

Tiz's eyes widened with the realization of what he had just said, her face turning red as a cherry, the blush even reaching the tips of his ears.

"Agnes, I-I, I mean, I didn't, what I meant was, I just, I mean, gah, I messed up!"

Tiz hid his reddened face in his hand, still unable to talk coherently.

Agnes smiled softly. Tiz was always so sweet, always putting the feelings of others before his own. But when it came to his own feelings, the shepherd often had trouble admitting the reasons behind his actions and emotions. In the past he had struggled to admit how guilty he felt over the loss of his brother, the nightmares he got from it, or how he was so stubbornly determined he was to rescue the canary boy, Egil, because of his guilt.

However, when it came to his feelings toward Agnes, Tiz had even more difficulty expressing how he felt. When Edea or Ringabel teased him his face would turn a bright red, and, if Tiz wasn't stumbling over his words, his voice would crack. It was adorable, really.

Agnes couldn't help but giggle at how flustered the shepherd boy had gotten. Upon hearing her laughter, Tiz lifted his head and looked at Agnes is confusion.

"What's so funny?" he asked, accusingly.

"You are," Agnes replied, regaining her composure, "you really are a silly boy. You needn't be ashamed of your feelings nor be afraid to admit them. Because I… I love you too, Tiz."

Tiz looked at her blankly, trying to comprehend what Agnes had just said.

Agnes decided to put Tiz out of his misery and promptly kissed him on the cheek.

"A-Agnes!"

"I love you, Tiz. Just as I am your hope, you are mine. You are my most trusted ally and my closest friend. You have never once left my side on this quest, despite all the dangers. Even when I initially rejected your aid, you still refused to leave me behind. I am so glad to have met you, and I wish to live out the rest of my days with you alongside me. I love you, with all my heart and soul, I love you."

Agnes lowered her head, but Tiz placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her head back up.

"Thank you, Agnes." Tiz leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

Tiz's lips were warm and gentle against Agnes'. Agnes tilted her head so their lips could more comfortable mold against each other. Their lips would part and then join together again, over and over. One kiss they did not break apart, and Agnes felt something brush against her upper lip. She recognized it to be Tiz's tongue and her lips parted to allow him entrance. The vestal wrapped her arms around the shepherd boy's neck so she could get a better hold on him and to bring him closer. Their tongues curled against another, as if performing some strange dance of passion.

At last the two parted, gasping for air.

"That was, wow," Tiz gasped, his face flushed.

Agnes could only nod in agreement, her face just as red.

"I, uh, hope that was alright," said the shepherd, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, "I kinda just acted on impulse there."

"Y-yes," the vestal stammered in reply, "That was, ah, acceptable."

"I, uh, suppose we ought to get some sleep," Tiz suggested.

"Yes, I suppose," Agnes sighed, hesitant.

Tiz brow furrowed in concern. "Are you still worried, Agnes?"

Agnes nodded.

"Ah, well, when I was little and I had trouble sleeping my mother would always sing me a lullaby," Tiz explained, "Do you suppose that might help?"

"I'm not sure," answered Agnes, "but it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright. Although I'm not that good," Tiz admitted, "but I think I remember most of the words. Okay, here goes."

Tiz took a deep breath and began to sing. At first his voice was shaky and unsure, but it evened out as Tiz began to recall the song that he head heard so long ago. Agnes laid back down, allowing the melody to surround her, lulling her to sleep.

Tiz finally reached the end of the song, holding the final note and then fading out to a whisper. He sighed as the lullaby finished, glancing over at Agnes. Upon seeing her sleeping peacefully, he smiled. Tiz brushed her hair to the side, placing a kiss upon her forehead.

"Goodnight, Agnes," he whispered, settling down beside the vestal. Tiz closed his eyes and drifted off to a land of pleasant dreams.


	6. Chapter 5: Awakening

Edea groaned as the first rays of sunlight hit her eyelids. How she hated getting up early. She tried to shuffle under the corners back into darkness, but she found she was unable to move. Edea struggled to break free of her assailant's grasp, but its hold on her was too mighty.

Edea then realized that _maybe_ she should open her eyes. Blinking the glare of the sun out of her eyes, Edea shifted around to face her mysterious captor.

'Oh, it's just Ringabel', she thought, mentally breathing a sigh of relief, 'Wait, _Ringabel_?'

Edea began panicking. What was _Ringabel_ doing in _her_ bed? She looked frantically around the room, horror creeping up on her as she discovered that she was in the boys' room. Ringabel wasn't in her bed, she was in _his_!

Edea began to hyperventilate as she tried to recall the previous night's events, and to cause of what had so compelled her to sleep in the same bed as _Ringabel_.

Ringabel groaned as he was awoken by Edea's frantic struggles.

"E-Edea, what are you-mph!"

His words were cut off by Edea who had shoved a pillow into his face.

"Get away from me, you creep!" she shouted, scrambling to get out of the blankets and as far away as possible.

In his shock, Ringabel had released his hold on Edea, and she fell over the side of the bed, but quickly got on her feet again, and raised her fists in a fighting stance.

"Edea, what in the world has gotten into you?" Ringabel exclaimed, sitting up.

"Maybe _you_ could tell _me_!" she yelled back, "What the hell was _I_ doing in _your_ bed?"

Ringabel looked positively baffled. "You... you mean you don't remember?"

"What? No! Of course I remember, it was a rhetorical question."

"Edea, please, calm down," Ringabel pleaded, "You're acting ridiculous!"

"Calm down? _Calm down_?" she nearly screeched, "How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?"

"I don't know! Maybe you should tell me why you are freaking out in the first place!" he snapped back.

"Why?" Edea echoed, "Why? Because I shared a bed with you, that's why!"

"And why is that a problem? Ringabel asked, "We've all shared beds before, so why is this any different?"

"Because, for one," Edea began, "That was when there weren't enough beds. Secondly, it was never just the two of us alone. Lastly I… I _kissed_ you!"

"So?" asked Ringabel, "Why is that such a big issue? Besides, we were both tired, so neither of us was thinking absolutely clearly. You acted on impulse is all. It happens. And it was a brief kiss, too. You're so worked up over something so insignificant."

"Mrgrgr," Edea growled, "Of course you wouldn't understand, you stupid philanderer." She turned sharply on her heel and made her way to the door.

Ringabel sighed. "Edea, if you would rather just act like nothing happened, fine. I can live with that."

"Yes, that sounds good," Edea said, and then she left, shutting the door closed behind her.

Ringabel fell back on his bed with a groan, rubbing at his temples. Well, that could have gone better. In fact, it probably couldn't have been much worse, if you go by what logically could have gone wrong.

The blond-haired man stared up at the ceiling. Perhaps he shouldn't have said that the kiss was such a trivial thing. In truth, it had meant a lot to him. Perhaps the fact that he had imagined the day it would happen for so long that when she finally did kiss him, it didn't seem all that special. How could he have said such a stupid thing?

Edea had said she would rather forget what had transpired, but he didn't. Ringabel didn't want to forget. He didn't want to forget the feeling of Edea's lips against his own, no matter how brief the moment had been. Yet, if his angel would rather forget, then he would, too. Even if it would be impossible to do so.

* * *

Tiz woke up to darkness, as if soft velvet had been draped over his face. He sat up in confusion and the darkness fell away. Looking about, Tiz discovered that the darkness had just been hair that had been covering his face. However, it wasn't his own locks that had blinded him, it was Agnes'.

Tiz snapped wide awake once the recollection of the previous night's activities came back to him, and his face began to grow warm.

'Did… did we actually… h-had Agnes and I really..."

Tiz shook his head vigorously. It had just been a dream, right? All he had done was sing her a lullaby, and the rest had been the fantastical fabrications of him mind.

The shepherd was so distracted by his own thoughts that he failed to notice the vestal stirring beside him.

"Mm… good morning, Tiz," Agnes mumbled sleepily.

When he didn't respond, she sat up and saw that Tiz had hidden his face and was muttering under his breath.

"Tiz? Is everything alright?"

"Ah- Agnes!" Tiz stammered, nearly jumping in surprise, "Y-yes, I'm fine. I think."

"Tiz, please be honest with me."

"I just, argh, please tell me that most of what happened last night was a dream and I'm stupid for thinking of such things."

Agnes shook her head. "Unless we somehow were able to share the same dream, all that has transpired is reality."

"Damn, I was afraid of that," Tiz grumbled.

"Why?" Agnes asked, "You need not be ashamed of how you feel nor be ashamed of your actions. I… I rather enjoyed it, really."

"Oh, thank the crystals," Tiz sighed in relief, "I was worried that you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you," said Agnes, "Even if your feelings were not requited, I would never hate you. Thankfully, that is not the case, but, even so, I never would have made it this far without you. If you hadn't stood by my side, I likely would have perished at the hands of the duchy or would have suffered some other terrible fate."

Tiz embraced Agnes tightly, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hush, don't talk of such things. You're here now, and I will keep you safe. Now, and forever more."

"Thank you, Tiz," Agnes whispered.

They cuddled for a little while longer before Tiz spoke up.

"I suppose we should get ready for the day. We have to awaken the Water Crystal, right?"

"Correct," Agnes replied.

The two briefly kissed before breaking apart.

"I'll see you after breakfast then," Tiz said, opening the door.

"Right."

* * *

Edea couldn't stop thinking about what happened. She wanted to forget, yet, at the same time she didn't. It had been her first kiss, after all. Well, brief kisses had always been exchanged between friends and family, but that kiss had not been fueled by platonic affecting. But why Ringabel? Ringabel, of all people!

So preoccupied with her musings, Edea walked right into a wall. Stumbling back, she saw that what she had bumped into was not, in fact, a wall, but instead was her friend, Tiz.

"Sorry, Edea," the shepherd apologized, "I didn't see you there."

"It's fine, it's fine," she assured him, "I should have watched where I was going."

"Don't worry about it. So, how did things go with Ringabel?" Tiz asked.

"W-what?"

"Last time I saw you, the two of you were arguing. I would have gone to stop you two, but Agnes needed my help."

"Oh, n-nothing happened, Ringabel was just being an ass, as usual."

Edea didn't want to think about Ringabel right now, so she had to change the subject before Tiz tried to pry any further.

"Speaking of Agnes," she began, "I heard you two talking last night. Care to fill me in on the details?"

"W-what?" The shepherd stuttered, his face quickly turning a bright red, "I-I told you, Agnes needed some help. She was having trouble sleeping, so I helped to calm her nerves, is all!"

"Sure you did," Edea teased, "I believe you, Tiz."

"C-can we stop talking about this," Tiz pleaded, "we need to get ready for the day so we can awaken the Water Crystal."

Oh, crap, how could she have possibly forgotten? The whole reason they were on their journey in the first place was to awaken the four crystals. Which they were currently doing for a third time.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll see you at breakfast then."

"Right, see you."

Edea continued her way down the hallway to the girls' room. She wasn't able to get Tiz to spill the beans, but Edea knew she could get Agnes to crack. However, now was not the time. They had a crystal to awaken, after all.

"Good morning, Agnes!" Edea called, bursting into the room.

The vestal nearly screamed, so startled by her friend's sudden entrance that she jumped.

"Goodness, Edea, I'm getting dressed! Don't scare me like that!"

"Oops, sorry," Edea chuckled nervously, closing the door behind her.

"Just please remember to knock next time," Agnes said, scolding her companion as she slipped on her dress.

"I'll try," Edea said, unbuttoning her nightgown.

"You know," Edea began, pulling on a boot, "I don't know why we bother getting dressed, well, at least before a battle against the crystal beasts. We can just use the asterisks' powers."

"What if the asterisks' power suddenly stopped working?" Agnes countered, "You can never be too careful."

"Eh, I suppose you're right," said Edea, standing up, "That would be a disaster."

When Agnes didn't reply, Edea looked over and saw her friend battling with a hairbrush.

"Need help?"

"Yes, please."

Edea walked over and took the brush from Agnes, and sat on the bed behind her.

"I don't know how you can stand having all this hair," Edea commented, "I'd go nuts having to comb out all the knots every single day."

"It was customary for the vestals to never cut their hair," Agnes explained.

"Even so," Edea continued, "How could you stand having to go through this every morning?"

"Usually the acolytes would take care of it," said Agnes.

"Ah, that makes sense. Alright, you're good to go!"

"Thank you, Edea."

"I wonder what the Proprietress had made for breakfast," Edea pondered aloud as they made their way to the tavern, "maybe today we'll have bacon and eggs!"

"I'd rather just have plain porridge," said Agnes.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope there's a lot of it!"

And a lot of it there was. The Proprietress had practically prepared a feast.

"You need to get your strength up for the upcoming battle," she had said, "you can't fight on and empty stomach, now can you?"

Once they had eaten their fill, the four heroes made their way to the bridge where Ringabel began to prepare the ship to take flight.

"Where to, lady vestal?" Ringabel asked once they were airborne. He didn't need to, of course, but it just felt right.

"To the Temple of Water!" Agnes commanded.

"Yes ma'am!"

And they were off.

* * *

A few hours later Ringabel set Grandship down outside of the Temple of Water and the warriors of light made their way inside.

"Everyone ready?" Tiz asked, having activated the Monk asterisk.

"Yes," replied Agnes, dressed in the summoner's garb.

"Heck yeah," answered Edea, donning the clothing of the spellfencer.

"Of course," Ringabel said with a nod, sporting the ranger's costume.

"Then let's go!"

The battle against Rulsalka was fairly straight forward, having faced the watery enchantress twice before. Distinguish the beast from her mirror clones and then unleash a barrage of electrical attacks until the monster was defeated.

"Phew, we won," Tiz sighed after the battle was won.

"Is it just me, or are they getting stronger each time?" Ringabel inquired.

"Perhaps," said Agnes, "I've noticed it as well."

"Who cares? We'll beat 'em down just the same," Edea exclaimed, determined and seemingly full of energy despite the fight that they had just been through.

"I suppose," Agnes murmured.

"Aw, don't look so down Agnes. We'll get through this eventually," Edea assured her, "Now, let's get you ready for the Right of Awakening."

"Of course"

* * *

Now that she and Agnes were alone, it was time for the interrogation to begin.

"So, Agnes," Edea began, "What were you and Tiz doing last night, hmm?" She tried to sound as if she was suggesting that she and Tiz were doing something rather intimate, but she knew those two were too shy to ever do that.

"What?" Agnes gasped, appalled that Edea seemed to be implying that she and Tiz were participating in such lewd activities. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I heard you and Tiz talking last night. I asked him about it this morning, but I couldn't get him to spill the bean. So, c'mon, Agnes, give me all the juicy details!"

"N-nothing happened!"

"Oh, cut the crap Agnes, I know that isn't true. Your red face gives you away."

Agnes grumbled both at her friend's use of vulgar language but also that Edea was able to see right through her, but she folded nonetheless.

"Very well, I shall tell you. I was having some difficulty sleeping, so he sang to me in order to ease my nerves."

"Aww, how cute," Edea teased, "he sang you a lullaby."

Agnes flushed hotly at this comment.

"So what else?" Edea inquired further.

"Well, before hand, I admitted that I was having doubts about whether or not we would ever succeed in accomplishing our mission, so he helped to reassure me that it was okay and…"

"And what? You gotta tell me!"

"A-and we… kissed…" Agnes' face was completely red by this point, the blush even reaching the tips of her ears.

"Oh my gosh, he _kissed_ you?" Edea squealed, "Holy crap, that's awesome! It was about time you two admitted your feelings for each other."

"Y-you mean, you _knew_?" Agnes squeaked out.

"Agnes, even a total stranger could see how you felt by the way you two acted around each other", Edea said, "You both were just too thick-skulled to notice. Hah, wait until Ringabel hears this!"

"For what reason would you need to tell Ringabel?"

"Oh, we made a bet a while back" Edea explained, "And I won! Now he owes me dinner at the restaurant of my choosing!"

"Can you please not tell Ringabel?" Agnes begged, "This is embarrassing enough as it is."

"Oh, alright," Edea sighed, "But you will have to fess up eventually. Unless, of course, Ringabel has already grilled Tiz about it."

"Can we just stop talking about this? We're wasting enough time as it is."

"Fine, fine," Edea mumbled, as she finished lacing up Agnes' vestal garb, "There, now you're ready."

"Thank you, Edea," said Agnes, "Now to perform the Rite of Awakening."

* * *

Once Agnes had taken her place at the crystal altar, Airy went through her usual routine of saying the same old thing.

"I'm sure you have the hand of it, but if there is anything you'd like to go over again, just ask."

"No, thank you, Airy."

"Time to get started, Agnes. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let us begin."

"Wait," Ringabel interrupted, "Can I ask you something, Airy?"

"Now?" Airy groaned, "We're about to start the Rite of Awakening."

"But what would happen if she continued to pray to the crystal even after you told her to stop?" Ringabel inquired.

Airy sighed. "How many times do I have to explain it? Haven't you been listening? The crystal would be destroyed if she didn't stop."

"And what happens if it's destroyed?"

"What?!" Airy screeched, "That would be terrible! Mankind would no longer receive its blessings."

"Well, why can't we do without its blessings?" Ringabel suggested, "Wouldn't we get used to it?"

"It's not a matter of getting used to it!" Airy yelled, "I mean, without the crystals we couldn't rid the world or darkness."

"It hasn't worked in two tries so far," Ringabel pointed out, his voice like ice.

"I know," Airy whined, "But that's not the issue here!"

"Besides," she continued, "if the crystals were destroyed, ummm… uhhh…" she trailed off, her voice faltering.

"The wind!" the cryst-fairy exclaimed, continuing off from where she had stopped, "It would cease forever, and fire would rage out of control! Water would turn putrid, and the earth would dry up."

"I see," Ringabel murmured, "Sorry for interrupting."

Airy growled quietly before turning to the vestal.

"Alright, Agnes. Let's try that again."

Agnes nodded, before turning back to the altar. She kneeled down, clasping her hands together in prayer. Agnes closed her eyes, trying to tap into the crystal's energy. Once she found it, she matched her breathing to the rhythm of the weak pulsation from within. As the vestal continued to pray, the darkness began to fall away.

Ringabel winced as the crystal began to glow brighter, his face contorted in pain. Once Airy told Agnes to stop, he grasped his head and cried out in agony. Images flashed through his mind, and then everything went dark.


	7. Sorry for the Lack of Updates

Since around March I've been dealing with severe depression. I had gotten out of a really toxic friendship, making that a total of three I've been in. While this "friendship" lasted all of two weeks, it hit hard. My grades dropped, I couldn't sleep, I even had nightmares.

Because of this, I had very little motivation. I have been drawing a little, but I haven't touched "Brave by Default" since the incident occurred.

On the topic of "Brave by Default', I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I will not be continuing it. I feel as though my skills have greatly improved and I am dissatisfied with most of what I've written. BUT! The good news is, I WILL be rewriting it! I will be stringing some of the chapters together for easier flow, as well as be rewritten in 3rd person for the earlier chapters. I will also add and remove some scenarios, as well as change dialogue and phrases to improve them I probably didn't need to say all that, but nonetheless. It will be uploaded under the name of "Those Led by Fate".

However, with school starting in a little of a week, and my still parched pool of motivation, I don't know when this will be.


End file.
